


A Heinous Morning

by Write_your_letters_in_the_sand



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nervousness, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_your_letters_in_the_sand/pseuds/Write_your_letters_in_the_sand
Summary: After an excellent all-nighter, Bill and Ted are left with the dilemma of saying their goodbyes in the morning.
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan & Bill S. Preston Esq., Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Comments: 27
Kudos: 163





	A Heinous Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small ficlet that took me too long to write. Sorry for the vague tags and summary, I think this fic is better when you know less. Enjoy, and please comment if you do, they really make my day!

_"Bogus… heinous…. most non-triumphant…"_

Bill could go on listing all of the adjectives he was totally feeling right now as he and Ted laid motionless on his bed, staring up at the ceiling that slowly grew brighter as the sun rose to indicate the beginning of the next day.  
This was normally Ted's favourite part of their all-nighters, the moment the sun would peek up into the radical California sky, Bill would be immediately pulled towards the window to sit and watch the morning come to be. But tonight, Ted didn't even move a muscle, even if this was his last night to experience such a thing.  
They passed history class. They thought it would be enough. But Captain Logan is a man of his word and 'Ted you're going to military school’ means what it means, causing the two of them to spend their last night together before… well, Bill wasn't exactly sure what's going to happen.  
Craning his neck to look over at Ted's watch, the time read 4:50 AM (if Ted's watch was correct) leaving them with only an hour and ten minutes before they say their final goodbyes. The two spent the entire night like every other, reading comics and playing video games as if nothing was wrong until all they could do was think of their inevitable, most non-triumphant parting.

Bill almost wanted it to stay like this, the deafening silence to remain until Ted's dad showed up in his driveway. It would be easier than saying goodbye to his dearest friend.

"What's gonna happen to Wyld Stallyns?"  
Ted spoke meekly, his voice quiet, but loud enough to break the silence between them.  
"Well… it's over dude," Bill turned on his side to face Ted who was still staring blankly at the ceiling. "We can't replace you."  
Ted bolted up, a look of shock on his face. "No way Bill, this band is your future-"  
"It's our future dude," Bill sat up as well, shimmying himself so he could lay his back against the bedrest. "Or - well - it used to be."

Ted hugged his knees, burying his face into his chest, the only visible part of his head being his mop of hair. He sighed deeply, clearly trying to hold back tears.  
"I don't want to leave dude," he choked out, partly muffled by the fabric of his sweater.  
Bill felt a pang of sorrow in his heart as he watched his best friend face this completely bogus situation. Quickly shuffling towards him to wrap a comforting arm around his shoulder, he blurted out a makeshift plan. "Let's run away Ted."

Ted's head bolted up, his hair bouncing from the motion was almost enough to hide the tears in his eyes. "Bill…"  
"I'm serious dude, we go to your place, pick up some stuff and leave. It's a perfect plan, I'll get some paper to leave Missy -I mean mom- and dad a note and then-"  
Just as Bill was about to stand, Ted grabbed his wrist to pull him back down. "Bill…. Although your plan is most bodacious, we have no car. Or money."

Bill gazed into the distance, dumbfounded by Ted's words. He most definitely hadn't thought of that.

"Shit…" he mumbled, once again returning to his previous spot beside Ted.

This was it. He was really going to lose him.

_"Shit…"_

A familiar pair of arms soon wrapped around Bill in a comforting embrace, making him then realize he had started crying. Ted was sitting in front of him now, his knees on either side of Bill's legs and his head resting on top of Bill's curls.  
"Dude you’ll totally be alright without me," Ted finished that sentence with a sniffle, patting Bill's back before pulling away slightly, enough to look at him properly. "It'll be like the seventh grade before we met! No big deal at all…" by now tears were slipping down Ted's cheeks as well, one of his arms left the embrace to violently wipe tears away with the palm of his hand.

"Shut up Ted," Bill said wetly. "I'm not cutting you out of my life dude, I’ll find a way to talk to you, no matter what."

Looking up at Ted during that emotional moment sparked something in Bill's soul that he had felt many times before for his most triumphant friend. It was heartwarming, face flushing feeling of romantic admiration that Bill had yet to fully admit he had for the young man in front of him, but at this moment Bill let a spark of it slip out, in a way to prove how much Ted meant to him.

"I love you Ted, I really do."

And with every ounce of confidence left, he gazed up at Ted, trying to emote the deeper meaning that statement had. Ted tilted his head, sniffled, and smiled widely before once again bringing Bill in for a hug.

"I love you too man, you're the rock to my roll."

At first, stunned by the mundane response, Bill was frozen, but soon reacted with a small chuckle and a friendly hug back. He couldn't help but think it was probably for the best anyways.

The hug lasted longer than necessary, Bill's excuse was the fact that he started weeping again but didn't want to show it, and the way Ted was still tightly gripping him back made him assume Ted was thinking the same. He knew he was wasting the precious minutes they had left together but with his face pressed against Ted's oversized sweater and the way he was gently rubbing his back made it hard to care.

As they both remained in that position, Bill eventually moved his face from Ted's chest to his shoulder to be able to breathe again. He sniffed, lazily attempting to wipe his tears into Ted's sweater before trying to speak again. "I'm such a bonehead dude, I should have bought you another slushie before you leave or… we should have gone to that Chinese takeout place I can't pronounce or-"

"Bill, dude… this is enough for me. All I need is my good friend for my last night here to be the most excellent of them all."

Bill hoped Ted couldn't feel the pounding in his heart that started as he mulled over Ted's words over and over again. Ted was always the one good at making someone feel cared for, he was just a totally affectionate dude. He wasn't the kind of dude that's into dudes though, Bill would know if he was, Ted's not the kind of guy that would have any secrets.

Well, that's just what Bill keeps on telling himself.

But it's getting harder to believe when Ted's hand begins to shift its way into Bill's hair, gently combing through it as his index finger would carefully wrap around a curl before letting it bounce back when he pulled away. Bill didn't say anything, choosing to enjoy the feeling as he buried his face into the crook of Ted’s neck.  
Surely Ted could feel his rapidly beating heart now, especially since Bill could feel his, which was most definitely due to the fear of his inevitable departure and not the fact that they were kind of, sort of, definitely cuddling right now.  
"You're the bravest dude I know," Bill said quietly, in an attempt to help his friend.  
He could feel Ted smile at the comment, "Actually Bill, I'm totally scared to death. Like, this is worse than the time I ran my bike into my dad's car."  
Bogus, Bill remembered that day and he had never seen Ted cry that hard before, "Well, you're barely showing it, dude."

"It's hard to be scared when you're by my side."

"Oh."

Bill cringed at his not at all smooth response, but his mind was too boggled to think of anything better. The impending doom of Ted leaving, Bill's longtime pining for his friend, the soft-spoken words Ted's saying as they are in a very non-platonic embrace… it was a lot for Bill to sort through, he nearly felt dizzy.

But maybe all of this did mean something more, maybe Ted is trying to tell Bill something, and maybe Bill needs to say it to make it real.

"Ted?"

"Yeah?"

Holding Ted tighter, he tried to get the words out "I- uh… I think I'm-"

The sound of tires slowly turning into his driveway quickly cut Bill's words short. Lifting his head to turn towards the window, he saw Captain Logan's car sitting there, waiting.

"I think your dad’s here."

Ted didn't bring much to Bill’s place, just his backpack filled with comics and a notebook half-filled with song lyrics, so it wasn't long before the two of them were stuck standing inside Bill's foyer, trying to find the words to say goodbye to the most excellent person they have known. Ted was the first to speak, squeezing his eyes shut momentarily as if it pained him to say it.  
"You're the most bodacious dude I know Bill. Just because I'm going to stupid Canada doesn't mean we can't still be the best of friends."  
Bill didn't have the heart to inform him that Alaska was not in Canada (which he only found out yesterday from Missy) so he just looked back at Ted and nodded. "Yeah, totally."

They stood there in awkward silence, neither wanting to leave but neither knowing what to say. Ted was drumming his fingers against his thigh, a nervous tick that Bill had picked up on years ago. He was chewing on his lip, a worried look on his face.

No, not worried… scared.

Bill didn't know what to do.

"I can't do this Bill, I don't want to leave." Ted rasped out, his throat tense and eyes once again brimming with tears. Bill could feel himself crying again too, if only he could do something, help some way, show that he really truly cares about Ted more than anyone else on this awful planet…

Bill grabbed the strings of Ted's sweater to pull him down to his height, quickly crashing their lips together. It was a rough start, their noses bumped into each other, Bill almost accidentally bit Ted's lip, but it was raw, passionate, and desperate as Hell.

Also extremely short.

Ted quickly pulled away from the kiss, dumbfounded. Mouth hanging open, he quickly closed it, swallowing hard. Bill was still crying, too overwhelmed to say anything.  
He didn't have to though, because soon enough their lips met again, Ted's hand now cradling Bill's jaw to pull them together.  
The desperation melted into a tender kiss, slow and languid as if time stopped just for this moment. They both were crying, Bill could feel Ted's scorching tears mix with his own. His mind went blank as he only focused on Ted's lips and the feeling of his gentle hand on his face, until the car horn started going off, making them both jump away from each other.  
Bill quickly looked up at Ted who had the same shocked, bewildering gaze he had, both their hearts racing and heads pounding over the stress of it all.

But as the car horn once again went off, Bill could see the acceptance wash over Ted. He smiled, sniffled as a few tears slipped down, before turning around to walk out the door.

Bill stood there with the door left ajar, watching silently as Ted walked towards the passenger seat, listening to his dad rant about how Ted is going to miss his flight. He remained immobile until the car had pulled out of the lot, causing Bill to frantically run out of the house with no shoes, chasing after the vehicle for no logical reason but to possibly see the glimpse of Ted's face again.

Of course, it wasn't long before Bill was out of breath and had to watch the car drive away, saying goodbye to the very first love of his life.


End file.
